In some hydrocarbon recovery systems, a reciprocating pump may be used to deliver fluid into a wellbore. In some cases, the reciprocating pump may comprise a plurality of pistons driven by a shared crankshaft and each of the pistons may repeatedly displace a volume of fluid to a fluid output of the pump. While an average total output rate may be provided by the pump, the volumetric output associated with each of the pistons may generate a pressure pulsation within the fluid output and the fluid systems connected downstream relative to the fluid output. In some cases, the collection of pressure pulsations associated with the pistons may at least one of (1) coincide with at natural frequency and/or harmonic of a natural frequency of a component downstream of the fluid output, (2) reduce an effectiveness of a wellbore servicing method that is sensitive to pressure fluctuations, and (3) interfere with communications effectuated through the pumped fluid, such as, mud pulse telemetry. In some cases, pulsation dampers may be used to accommodate and/or dampen pressure pulsations by reactively expanding and/or compressing a compressible fluid in response to pressure pulsations. However, in some cases, the pulsation dampers are tuned and/or designed for a predetermined pressure and the pressure may not be easily adjustable in the field environment.